The Prince’s Advisor
by Flummoxed
Summary: Kendal lives a normal life until a Prince falls in love with her sister Eliza. Now Kendal must deal with visitations from the Prince, nobles, and the Prince’s advisors. But one of the advisors is not what he seems to be…
1. The Beginning

Ding Ding.  
  
DING! A morning bell blasted through a small country house in the Kingdom of Avalon.  
  
UH! It is morning already, thought a sleepy brown haired girl, who happened to live in this country house, I wonder if I could get away with just sleeping for a little bit longer. With that thought the girl shut her eyes and prepared to enter the joyous world of slumber once again.  
  
"KENDAL!" a voice called from down stairs rather loudly. Noooooooo, now I must officially wake up from the world of sleep, the brown hair girl other wise known as Kendal begrudgingly thought. Or maybe just a few more minutes of shut eye won't hurt anyone. Just one more minute, Kendal thought to herself, as her eyelids slowly closed.  
  
Unfortunately for the poor unsuspecting Kendal, one of her sisters had other plans and soon enough a great blast of light filled Kendal's once dark room.  
  
"CLOSE THE CURTAINS NOW! I SWEAR AIDE IF YOU DON'T I'LL..."  
  
Instead of Kendal being able to finish her sentence, a cheerful voice full of laughter interrupted Kendal and said, "Kendal I'd think after 18 years of living with me you'd know me better. We can't have any sleepy heads in this family. Now can we?"  
  
"Aide, my dearest sister," Kendal replied sarcastically while trying to hide her face under her blanket that would hopefully block the sun that was streaming though the window in her room, "I would think after living with me for nearly all of your life you would realize that I am NOT a MORNING person."  
  
"I guess I could learn that, but then what else would I do every morning besides waking you up?" and with that Aide quickly grabbed the blanket off of Kendal's face, exposing Kendal to the bright sunshine.  
  
"It burns! You are absolutely dreadful," Kendal said looking up at the charming face of her older sister Adriana Ingle or Aide for short. Adriana was a petite girl with beautiful straight black hair that fell past her shoulders, a fair complex, twinkling sapphire blue eyes that were always filled with laughter, and Adriana was now 20 years old and not married much to the disappointment of both Kendal and Adriana's mother. Luckily their mother had one more daughter, Eliza. Eliza had always been the pride and joy of the Ingle house for she was the most beautiful and youngest out of all three of the Ingle sisters.  
  
Eliza had golden hair that looked like it had been kissed by the sun, the perfect doe like icy blue eyes, a wonderfully rosy complexion, the perfect figure imaginable, and the Ingle girls' father had always joked that Eliza should have been born a princess. There was no denying it; Eliza at the young age of 17 had the perfect looks for being a princess too bad she was born a commoner. Eliza may be beautiful on the outside, but beauty is not always skin deep. This is especially true for Eliza. Not only was Eliza not the brightest girl in the world, but she was quite a cruel girl. Not only is Eliza cruel, but beautiful; the perfect deadly combination. This cruelness had always caused a rift between Kendal, the middle sister, Adriana, the oldest sister, and Eliza, the youngest sister, for Kendal and Adriana greatly disagreed with Eliza's behavior and actions. Their father always said that one day Eliza would change, but he would never see that day for he died four years ago, and Eliza is still as vindictive as ever.  
  
Kendal turned her thoughts back to her sister just in time to hear her say, "You know I enjoy every moment I get in torturing you precious sister," and with that Adriana pinch her little sisters cheek.  
  
"You know I'm not a little baby that you can pinch any time you like, Aide."  
  
"Well then start acting your age missy and get out of bed on time or face the consequences," Aide replied with an evil smile. "Besides Kendal it's a lovely day." As much as Kendal hated to admit it, Aide was right. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping and it was a perfect picturesque country day.  
  
"I suppose it's a nice day."  
  
"I suppose it's a nice day," Adriana replied mimicking Kendal's exact response as she started to walk out of Kendal's room. Before Adriana could make it safely out of Kendal's room, a giant pillow hit Aide square in the back.  
  
"Honestly Kendal you are so childish. You are so lucky you have a mature adult like me to look up to."  
  
"Oh brother," Kendal responded.  
  
"I know it's hard, but you cannot deny the truth. I am your role model," and with this said Adriana gave Kendal a wink and walked out of Kendal's bedroom.  
  
"Some people," Kendal said out loud to the air. I suppose I ought to get dressed now and go down stairs to see what the schedule of the day, Kendal thought. Kendal promptly walked over to her mirror to brush her brown curly hair. Like her mother, Kendal was somewhat plain. Kendal had light skin, dark green eyes like the forest, and brown hair. The main difference between Kendal and her mother other than a few facial features was the fact that Kendal had curly hair that fell a little past her shoulders. Kendal's mother had straight hair just like Adriana, while Eliza had a slight wave in her golden blonde hair. Kendal had inherited her curly locks from her father as well as the darker tint of brown found in her hair. Kendal had never been extravagantly beautiful, the most graceful human being, nor the most flirtatious, but her silent intelligence made up for what she was lacking. Oh well I'm happy with myself, Kendal thought as she finished brushing her hair.  
  
Kendal put on her day clothes and then went down the stairs to see what was going on in the Ingle House this morning. Kendal soon walked through a small hall leading to the dining room. The small and cozy dining room was, for the most part, a dark chestnut color with one giant rectangular wood table in the middle of the room. At the end far end of the table, near the kitchen door, Adriana was sitting with a red headed man.  
  
"Nice to see that you are up sunshine," Adriana said sweetly with a smile.  
  
"Great now there are two of you," Kendal said referring to the red headed man otherwise known as Andy.  
  
"Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," Andy noted.  
  
"What an astute observation! Would you like to make another?"  
  
"Meow! Jeez, Aide you must have really shaken her up this morning."  
  
"Nope just the usual."  
  
"Yeah lucky me," Kendal replied as she took a seat across from Andy. "Something's missing..."  
  
"If you are referring to people, Mother and Eliza went out to some picnic or some social function of that nature," Adriana responded.  
  
"Oh and we weren't invited?"  
  
"We were, but I made an executive decision for the both of us. I felt like I shouldn't waste my time at a petty event like that and you needed your beauty sleep so I told Ma that we ought to stay home."  
  
"Thank goodness. I hate those frilly events," Kendal commented.  
  
"I know you do that is why I said we are staying home," Aide said a bit irritated with the conversation.  
  
"Anyway, this is the part of the story where I came in," Andy said, "I came here to see what your lovely sister was up to," after saying that Andy's hazel eyes stared right into Adriana's sapphire ones. It was really quite sickening, in Kendal's opinion, only if one of them would confess their feelings of love to the other so that they could live happily ever after and stop starring at each other with goo-goo eyes. Honestly, it's not like they are not obvious or anything. Some people...  
  
"Ok Love Birds that's enough," Kendal said which caused both Adriana and Andy to blush.  
  
"Anyway, Andy and I are going to take a walk in the forest would you like to come play with us?" Adriana asked Kendal.  
  
"Yeah, Kenny the sun will do you a lot of good," Andy added. For this Andy received a playful glare from Kendal.  
  
"It doesn't look like the sun has done you any good," Kendal observed referring to the giant red sun burn on Andy's pale arm.  
  
"Well Andy's just special; he burns like a daffodil," Adriana promptly responded.  
  
"I resent that Aide," Andy replied.  
  
"Aw... Aide you hurt the poor darling's feelings. How could you be so heartless?" Kendal remarked in a teasing tone.  
  
"I try," was the only response Aide could give.  
  
"I'm sick of these constant vicious comments. You girls are just terrible! TERRIBLE!"  
  
"What is your point Andy? What are you going to do give us the silent treatment?" Aide asked mockingly.  
  
"Well as a matter of fact yes. No more talking to you evil sprits."  
  
"Oh what a shame, Andy's actually being silent. Whatever shall we do?" cried Kendal with her voice oozing with sarcasm.  
  
"I don't know. Who will tell us when our outings are on the verge of craziness?" Adriana asked gleefully.  
  
"NO ONE!" Kendal and Adriana screamed delightfully at the same time.  
  
"Enough is enough! I cannot let you two loose on the world without supervision. It's just not feasible. I must break my unearthly vow of silence for the good of the people!"  
  
"Oh joy. Lucky us," Adrianna replied with no enthusiasm and she added "Come on Kendal get your behind out of the house. Andy might get off his leash and then all craziness will break loose." After this comment, both Adriana and Andy walked through the front door of the house into the bright warm sunshine.  
  
"I'm coming children," Kendal called out to Andy and Adriana  
  
"Hey! I resent the fact that you are calling us children," Andy yelled.  
  
Silly kids, Kendal thought. I better get down there before they get into mischief without me. Kendal locked the door and ran through the giant empty green field, behind the Ingle country house, that came right before the forest. Those kids can walk fast, Kendal thought.  
  
Kendal was sitting under a weeping willow tree lost in her thoughts when she heard Andy and Aide arriving back from their "talk". Earlier that afternoon Andy had told Adrianna that he had something important to say, so off they went into the green lush forest leaving Kendal to explore alone. Kendal was glad for the alone time; she loved the soothing sounds of nature. Kendal could see the smiles that were lighting up Andy's and Aide's face from a mile away.  
  
"You two look unusually happy," Kendal called from her comfortable spot under the willow tree.  
  
"We just got a few matters straightened out," Adriana replied smiling at Andy.  
  
"Let me guess you both professed your undying love for one another." This statement from Kendal shocked both Adriana and Andy and soon their faces were turning a bright pink color. "Come on you two! It's not like it was a big secret. From the Goo-goo eyes to playing footsy under the table, your feelings for each other were actually quite obvious."  
  
"Gee thanks Kendal for putting it so delicately," Adriana responded.  
  
"It's ok Aide," Andy said taking Adriana's hand into his own, "I'm sure Kendal was the only who guessed. After all she is too observant for her own good."  
  
"Me and the whole town."  
  
"No! The whole town knows that we've had crushes on one another," Adriana said surprised.  
  
"Apparently you two were the only people that didn't know. Love birds...," Kendal said shaking her head.  
  
"I can't believe this," Adriana muttered.  
  
"It doesn't matter. At least we are now together," Andy told Adriana softly. The two were staring intently into each others eyes.  
  
"OK that's enough for right now! We should go back to the house to see if Mother and Eliza are there," Kendal said breaking the Love Birds' moment.  
  
"Awww...I don't think Kenny can take watching too people in love," Andy said jokingly.  
  
"Stop calling me Kenny! And no I don't want to watch you two do whatever Love Birds do."  
  
"She's just jealous," said Adriana.  
  
"Yes Adriana and I am going to marry a prince. Come on birdies lets go back..."  
  
Once Kendal, Adriana, and Andy made it to the end of the forest they found a most unwelcoming sight in their giant field. Instead of being empty, the field was filled with tons of people. These people were richly dressed in many different spring colors and in the middle of this mess of people Kendal could see her younger sister Eliza surrounded by a few handsome young men.  
  
"What in the world..."  
  
A/N: Hello all! This my first attempt at a story on fanfiction.net. I know I'm struggling in my grammar... that is one of my tragic flaws. Any comments and Reviews would just make my day! Thanks for reading! 


	2. Tea Party?

A/N: Just a little note before you start reading this chapter. Eliza, Adriana, and Kendal have the same mother and father so they are full blooded sisters. They are not step-sisters. Sorry to any of you who were confused. Now on to the chapter enjoy!  
  
Kendal, Adriana, and Andy stood at the edge of the forest, stunned that the once empty field was filled with an assortment of so many different people.  
  
"What in the world?" Kendal murmured to no one in particular. She surveyed the people on the field and, for the most part, all she could see was nobility. The ladies were dressed in voluptuous gowns of bright spring colors; green, yellow, cream, and pink were the dominant colors. The men were clothed in their normal formal wear of nice clean darks pants and tunics of their choice. 'Why in the world is nobility in our back yard?' Kendal thought.  
  
"Girls, as much fun as we are having staring and gapping at the nobility, I think some of them are starting to get suspicious," Andy said quietly to Adriana and Kendal. Sure enough some of the fussier and older nobles were starring in disgust at Kendal, Adriana, and Andy because they were in commoner's garb.  
  
"Maybe we should find mother so she can explain this situation," Adriana grumbled not at all happy with this turn of events. Kendal surveyed the odd crowd until she saw, out of the corner of her eye, golden hair being flipped. Kendal quickly turned to see more clearly where she saw that flicker of gold, and saw her sister Eliza. Of course the lovely Eliza was not alone; she was surrounded by a group of men. 'That's typical of Eliza, Kendal thought, and started to make her way to her golden-haired sister to find out what was going on.  
  
"Kendal, darling," a musical voice called out that deterred Kendal in her goal of meeting Eliza. Kendal instantly turned towards the familiar sounding voice. This sudden stop caused Aide to almost crash into Kendal, but luckily she was able to come to an awkward halt just behind Kendal. Andy, on the other hand, who was not as fortunate as Aide, slammed right into her. This sudden jerk caused a domino reaction among Andy, Aide, and Kendal; before Kendal knew it she was laying face first in the dirt with Aide and Andy pilled up on top of her.  
  
"Andy! Aide! If you both would be so kind as to get off of my back that would be much appreciated," Kendal snarled.  
  
"Don't give me attitude sister! I wasn't the one who couldn't stop," Aide squealed.  
  
"How was I supposed to know we were going to stop all of a sudden?" Andy asked Aide.  
  
"It's called paying attention, genius!" Aide replied, irritated with Andy.  
  
"I'm sorry I was distracted by your beauty. You can't expect me to walk and daydream at the same time, now can you? How shall I make it up to you my dearest Aide?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"I'd hate to break your little lovey dovey moment, but you both are still crushing my back! You know, you both aren't feathers!"  
  
"Oh sorry Kendal," Aide replied in between giggles.  
  
"Aw...Kendal I always imagined myself as light as feather. In fact I believe you were the one that lovingly named Aide and me 'Love Birds.' We were just trying to live up to our title. In fact..."  
  
"MOVE!"  
  
"You three had better get your act together this instant before you cause more damage to your sister's flirtations," called the musical voice that had called Kendal's name before she was pushed into the dirt. "Honestly, I thought I raised you children better than that! What kind of my mother will the nobility think I am now? They'll think I've been raising you in a barn. A barn! Imagine that!"  
  
"Ma we're sorry, but it's not like we planned to trip," Kendal whined while staring up into her mother's deep green eyes. Her mother was a round woman who had short, thick, light brown hair, a cheery round face, and a fair complexion. Although normally Mrs. Ingle usually had the appearance of looking quite cheerful, at the moment she was looking at her two daughters and Andy with uncharacteristic anger.  
  
"Kendal, I'm not in the mood for your silly excuses today. This is a very important event for your sister and now you might have ruined it by making spectacles of yourselves!"  
  
"Mother I think you may be overreacting a little. Kendal and I didn't have the slightest idea that there would be a gathering outside of our house in the middle of the day," Aide practically exclaimed.  
  
"Still you girls and Andy look like you have been raised in the wild." Mrs. Ingle picked a leaf out of Kendal's hair to prove her point.  
  
'She has a point,' Kendal thought as she stared down at the grass stains that had accumulated on her once clean dress. 'Oh well. I wonder why Mother hasn't gotten to the reason as to why our field is filled with nobles. Mother must need a reminder.' "Ma you still haven't explained what the heck is going on in our own back yard!"  
  
"Kendal, I'll tell you what is going on once you look respectable!"  
  
"I take it you want me to go inside and clean up," Kendal said wisely.  
  
"Yes," Mrs. Ingle replied tersely.  
  
"Shall I bring Aide with me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Come on Aide and Andy lets go get clean."  
  
"No, no, no. I did not say Andy could follow you two." Mrs. Ingle turned to look Andy in the face and said to him, "Andy dear you must understand I need a few moments alone with Kendal and Aide."  
  
"Yes Mrs. Ingle," Andy responded like a little boy answering to a schoolteacher.  
  
"Good. Now Andy, go run along to your home. I'm sure you can see Aide tomorrow." Andy obeyed Mrs. Ingle's order at once and soon he was a redheaded blob in the distance. Mrs. Ingle turned her attention back to her two daughters and gave them a stern look. "Girls stop dawdling. The more time you waste the longer you shall wait to hear the delightful news about your dearest sister Eliza. It is so exciting!"  
  
"Mrs. Ingle, come here! You will never believe the scandalous news," a voice called out from a woman in the distance.  
  
"Oh, I'm coming Mary! Now girls go clean up and I'll see you soon." Mrs. Ingle then ran off to hear what scandalous events had taken place now.  
  
"Oh Mrs. Ingle, I have the most scandalous news!" Kendal mimicked the lady.  
  
"Aw...Kenny when will you learn that mimicking other people is not a very nice thing to do? You should be ashamed of yourself," Aide said to Kendal as they were heading into to the house to clean up.  
  
"I told you not to call me Kenny."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. So, what do you think of this exciting news about Eliza?"  
  
"I don't like it one bit," Kendal replied, a pensive look on her face. Kendal knew news about Eliza was never good news.  
  
"It might be good news," Aide said thoughtfully.  
  
"With this many nobles swooping around our home? I doubt it's good news."  
  
"Such a pessimist."  
  
"I rather like looking at the glass half empty," Kendal responded and entered the house to get cleaned up.  
  
Kendal soon found herself making her way down the staircase after a quick neatening of her appearance. As much as Kendal hated to admit it, she was very curious about this "exciting" news concerning Eliza. Whatever the news was, it had to be big to have this many people come to the Ingle's humble abode.  
  
"Kendal stop thinking. It's not good for you," Aide remarked while sipping her tea.  
  
Kendal entered the chestnut-colored dining room and took a seat across from Adriana. "Must you have an opinion about everything?" Kendal asked while staring blankly at a wall.  
  
"Yes." Kendal sighed. She knew Adriana could be quite annoying when she chose to be. Kendal decided a topic change must happen immediately.  
  
"So has mother come in yet?"  
  
"No." Kendal chose not to respond to Aide's no, and soon Kendal was in her own world filled with daydreams. A slam of a door quickly pulled Kendal back into reality, and the cause of the slammed door was quickly spotted as her mother appeared.  
  
"Adriana and Kendal you both look absolutely stunning. I knew a quick clean up would make you the beauties that I raised you to be!" These remarks from Mrs. Ingle made Kendal wonder if her mother had recently gone insane.  
  
Aide voiced her concern about the odd comment her mother just made by asking, "Mother are you feeling alright? Do you need a cup of tea?"  
  
"Of course I'm feeling alright Adriana. I'm just so proud of all three of my girls!"  
  
"How so?" Kendal asked still perplexed by her mother's happy mood.  
  
"Girls, today is just the beginning of many things; the beginning of wonderful things for our family! Would you like to know why?"  
  
"Yes mother," Aide responded instantly.  
  
"We are waiting with baited breath to hear the wonderful news," Kendal said with some sarcasm.  
  
"Oh excellent! Well you see, today Eliza and I went to the gathering at Lady Marin's house. Adriana you remember that I invited both you and Kendal to come this morning?"  
  
"Yes mother."  
  
"That's right, Adriana. Now back to my wonderful tale! Eliza and I arrived at Lady Marin's House exactly at the time we were expected, and Lady Marin gave her standard greeting to us. Eliza then went to socialize, as usual, with friends and gentlemen. There was one gentleman at the party that just couldn't take his eyes off of our lovely Eliza! This gentleman constantly pursued Eliza throughout the party and Eliza let him. Eliza and the gentleman soon found themselves engaged in an overwhelming number of friendly chats. In one of her numerous chats with this very determined gentleman, Eliza found out the most unbelievable piece of information. This gentleman was in fact Prince Edward! Can you believe that?"  
  
"Inconceivable, mother," Adriana responded to the rhetorical question.  
  
"Now as I was saying Prince Edward took an immediate fancy for your sister- "  
  
"And let me guess: Eliza took quite a fancy for Prince Edward. After all, she would be daft not to love a Prince," Kendal said quite bored with the topic of conversation already.  
  
"Precisely, Kendal. Any woman would be mad to reject a Prince!" Mrs. Ingle exclaimed, clearly pleased that a Prince was taking interest in one of her daughters.  
  
"Lovely story Mother; it does explain why there are so many people at our house," Aide pointed out.  
  
"You are quite right Adriana! Now, once I got wind of Prince Edward's pursuit of our dearest Eliza, there was only one thing a good mother could possibly do."  
  
"And that would be...?" Adriana asked, prodding her mother for an answer.  
  
"Invite him over for tea of course!"  
  
"I'd hate to break it to you mother, but this does not look like a tea gathering. There are far too many people here," Kendal pointed out.  
  
"Oh but it is a tea gathering! A most splendid one indeed! You see, when I invited the Prince over for tea he asked me if he could invite a couple of friends."  
  
"A couple of friends?" Kendal asked echoing her mother's last statement.  
  
"Well, there are few more people than one could expect, but we all have to make sacrifices. I think the Prince and Eliza are hitting it off quite splendidly! Oh how I would love to have a Prince as a son!"  
  
"That's lovely mother," Adriana said quietly.  
  
"What's lovely Adriana?" a voice asked. Adriana, Kendal, and Mrs. Ingle quickly turned around to see that Eliza and two gentlemen were standing right behind them. "Adriana what is lovely?" Eliza inquired again in a captious tone.  
  
"Well...the...a...um..."  
  
"The flowers in the vase a little down the way," Kendal replied giving Adriana an out to her awkward pause. The dark-brown-haired gentleman standing to the left of Eliza looked inquisitively at Kendal as if he could sense that the vase of flowers had not been the topic of their conversation.  
  
"Eliza, what in the world are you doing in the house with these two handsome gentlemen when you can be outside enjoying the nice autumn weather?" Mrs. Ingle asked with a bright, cheery smile.  
  
"Edward was thirsty so I was taking him to get a glass of water," Eliza said while motioning to the blonde man on her right. 'Ah so this is Prince Edward my possible future brother-in-law,' Kendal thought while she examined him. Prince Edward was richly dressed and Kendal could tell that he was a well built man. The Prince had blonde hair quite similar to Eliza's locks and a tan complexion. The Prince's hazel eyes were complimented by his perfectly white smile. Kendal definitely considered Prince Edward a handsome man of twenty, but he seemed too prissy for Kendal's taste. 'He will do perfectly for Eliza,' Kendal thought.  
  
"Eliza, I shall go get the glass of water for the Prince," Aide offered.  
  
"That would be nice Adriana," Eliza said without a glance into Adriana's direction. Adriana quickly left the room after to fetch the glass of water for the Prince. An uncomfortable silence instantly fell over the room and soon, Kendal found herself inspecting the man on Eliza's left. This man had dark brown hair the exact shade of his chocolate eyes, and looked to be about the same age as the Prince. This man had a tan complexion, and was also well built, like the Prince. From what Kendal could tell, the Prince's companion was taller than her. This man was quite handsome in his own right, and he seemed to be Kendal's type of gentleman. Kendal inspected the gentleman from a distance for a bit longer, but soon dark brown eyes met Kendal's forest-green gaze, much to her embarrassment. Kendal could feel a faint blush blooming over her face and she quickly averted her eyes. Soon Adriana noisily entered the room with a glass of water. Adriana walked over to the Prince and with a bow gave the Prince his glass of water.  
  
"Thank you Adriana, now Edward and I will be off," and with that Eliza, Prince Edward, and the dark haired gentleman left to go back to the outdoors. Mrs. Ingle, Adriana, and Kendal watched quietly as the three people vanished.  
  
"Prince Edward is a handsome man, but the dark headed one takes the cake. Don't you agree Kendal?" Adriana said with a wink.  
  
"AIDE!"  
  
To my Reviewers:  
  
ElvenDreams: I'm flattered by your review! Thank you so much it was so nice! As for the cliffhanger I believe it is an effective way to keep a reader wanting more : ) I Know I'm evil! Also I'm glad you think Kendal is sarcastic that is what I was trying to go for with her character. Thanks again for the very nice review. It just made my day!  
  
Phillippa of the Phoenix: Thank you so much for taking the time to read my story. I'm glad you like it and thank you so much for the review! : )  
  
DramaQueen007: I'm so thrilled that you like my plot! Thanks so much for the positive feed back. Your review was much appreciated!  
  
SunGold16: First of I'm sorry that I confused you with the relationship with the sister Eliza. Eliza has the same mother and father as Kendal and Adriana. I really am trying to work on my grammar and I bought a book that hopefully will help me. I appreciate your review and understand your concerns with my grammar. I'm glad that you still like my story even with its sometime confusing grammatical error. Thank you so much for taking the time to read my story. Your review was very helpful and I love reviewers like yourself. Thanks again!  
  
Guess???: Hmmm...I wonder who this could be. I have no earthly idea ; )  
  
EvenSong: I know I am a "said" addict, but I'm working on it and since you are my wonderful, wonderful, wonderful Beta I'm sure you can help me out! = ) Thanks so much for taking an active interest in my story! You know I really do appreciate your help and your first review was truly wonderful. You made my day! : Thanks so much for everything! You are wonderful!  
  
Thank you to all my Reviewers! Anyone with comments and reviews for my story will be much appreciated. Thanks for reading!  
  
Flummoxed : ) 


	3. Dining Room Fiasco

"Kendal, darling, your sister Adriana is absolutely right. The dark haired man was quite lovely to look at, but a little aloof for my taste," Mrs. Ingle commented to her two girls.  
  
"Honestly mother, and Aide, if you think this 'suave' man is so wonderful to look at perhaps you think about hoarding him for yourselves," Kendal grumbled. Out of the corner of her eye, Kendal could see her mother and Aide exchanging a knowing glance. Kendal chose to ignore her mother and sister, and instead found some other point of interest. Kendal, peeved with her mother and sister's silent exchange, turned her attention to the vibrant vase of wild flowers sitting on a cabinet near an exit out of the dining room. Kendal slowly made her way to the rainbow assortment of wild flowers that seemed to be almost dangling off the edge of the cabinet. 'I better fix the flowers before the fall,' Kendal thought, and then silently walked to the arrangement of vivid flowers.  
  
"Kendal, where are you going, honey?" Mrs. Ingle asked finally aware that Aide was not the only other person in the room.  
  
"Around," Kendal answered turning her back to the flowers in order to look at her mother and sister.  
  
"A coherent answer would be nice, sister," Aide dryly remarked while she moved some of her wispy, coal-black hair behind her ears.  
  
"Then an articulate answer is what you shall get," Kendal remarked nonchalantly.  
  
"You call that lucid?"  
  
"Perhaps," Kendal replied absent mindedly.  
  
"You are so childish!"  
  
"Am not"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are-"  
  
"Girls!" Mrs. Ingle exclaimed interrupting the ridiculous argument unfolding between the two sisters. "Your absurdity is giving me a terrible headache. Please settle down."  
  
"Sorry mother," both Adriana and Kendal instantaneously responded.  
  
"It's alright; just remember you both are over the age of eighteen. Please try to act your respective ages."  
  
"Yes mother," Kendal and Adriana responded with their heads hanging down. Mrs. Ingle kissed her two daughters' foreheads and then tiredly plopped into the nearest chair. Kendal noted that her mother looked awfully tired and was starting to heave like a person who just finished running two miles.  
  
"Mother do you feel alright?" Kendal asked, very concerned about her mother. Adriana's blues eyes quickly snapped into the direction of Mrs. Ingle.  
  
"Do you need a cold rag?" Adriana worriedly asked.  
  
"Yes I am fine girls. Now, while I appreciate your concern, I'm just taking a quick break. I must get back to the party. Imagine what kind of hostess I would be if I didn't return to my own party!" Ms. Ingle earnestly said. Mrs. Ingle slowly rose from her seat, and at the pace of a sloth started to make her way to the back door. She couldn't even get out of the living room before she became wobbly and tipsy. At the first sight of their mother wavering and almost crashing into a wall, both Kendal and Aide rushed to their mother's side.  
  
"Mother, I really think you should just sit down for a bit..." Adriana said nervously while peering into her mother's ghost white face.  
  
"No! I refuse to leave my party unattended," and with that said, Mrs. Ingle tried to muster all of her strength in order to take one step towards the back door. This proved to be a complete waste of energy for Mrs. Ingle, and her noodle legs, gave way. Kendal and Aide duly caught their mother before she fell on the hard wood floor. Kendal caught her mother's flailing right side; while Aide caught the left and they each tried to get a firm grasp to hold up their mother. Kendal never realized until that moment that holding up her mother was like holding up twenty bags of bricks. Grunting, Aide and Kendal tried to elevate their mother back up to the standing position. "Girls I think your right about sitting for awhile. Perhaps you could help me to the couch in the front room," Mrs. Ingle said in between huffs and puffs. Kendal mentally groaned for she knew trying to practically carry her mother all the way to the front of the house would be a tad bit painful. Kendal could already feel her arms stiffening. 'Oh well she's my mother and I love her, so I will' Kendal mentally told herself.  
  
"Of course we will help you mother," Aide responded and shot a meaning full glare with her sapphire eyes in Kendal's direction.  
  
"Perhaps if you put your arms around our neck it would help the trip go faster," Kendal said addressing her mother.  
  
"Oh right! I'm terribly sorry girls; I'm not as light as I use to be," Mrs. Ingle remarked apologetically.  
  
"You are light as a feather," Aide replied cheerfully. Aide must have gone insane Kendal thought wearily, as Mrs. Ingle put her right arm around Kendal's neck. Mrs. Ingle then proceeded to put her left arm around Aide's neck and soon the three of them were trekking towards the couch in the front room. Kendal found herself thinking that she never knew how big their dining room was until she was dragging someone across it. With much grumbling, grunting, and an occasional curse, the three Ingles made it to the edge of the dining room where the cabinet with the vase of wildflowers was situated.  
  
"Girls, let's take a break," Mrs. Ingle gasped, clearly out of breath. Kendal and Aide stopped right next to the cabinet. Once at a complete stop, Mrs. Ingle leaned all her weight onto Kendal and Aide. Kendal could feel beads of sweat accumulating on her forehead; she was not use to lifting people. "Aide, dear, I would really like if you would get me a glass of water."  
  
"Right away mother," Aide said and then she let go of her mother' left side in order to make her way to the kitchen.  
  
"AIDE!" Kendal squealed as she struggled with the added weight that only her limp arms were left to hold. The high pitch squeal startled Aide, and soon she began to exhibit stumbling, squirrel-like movements while trying to go back to be sister and mother.  
  
"Adriana, do not listen to your sister. Please go get me that glass of water," and with that order Adriana quickly turned on her heel. This quick awkward turn made her unstable, and soon she was groping for the nearest thing to steady herself. Aide's roaming hands finally found the tablecloth on the cabinet that was situated underneath not only the vase of flowers, but some of Mr. Ingle's precious china. Aide, unaware of the chaos she could create, pulled on the tablecloth to help lift her up. With one simple tug, the flowers that were teetering on the edge of the cabinet came crashing down along with the porcelain-like china. A loud shattering crash sounded throughout the house. Mrs. Ingle and Kendal quickly snapped there heads in Aide's direction, and the both saw tiny sparkling pieces of glass from the flower vase next to big white chunks that had once made up Mrs. Ingle's precious tea china.  
  
"MY CHINA! OH MY PRECIOUS CHINA-" Mrs. Ingle started to wail in Kendal's arms.  
  
"It is going to be fine, mother. Please stop your wailing," Kendal said trying to sound soothing. Mrs. Ingle, ignoring Kendal's remarks, continued to howl about her beautiful china. Kendal glanced over in Aide's direction to see that Aide's sapphire eyes were shimmering with tears.  
  
"I MISS MY CHINA!" Mrs. Ingle continued to cry. In the next moment, tears started to flow down Aide's pale face and soon Aide was crying like a little baby too. 'This is unbelievable,' Kendal thought as her limp arms tried to bear her mother's weight. 'I cannot believe that they are wailing like little toddlers. Why do I always have to be the adult?" Kendal thought, very frustrated with the whole situation.  
  
The noise made from Mrs. Ingle and Aide continued to escalate and soon Kendal found herself wondering how long it would take before the whole neighborhood arrived to see this 'catastrophe'. Just at that moment, a petite, light-brown-haired woman arrived in the room.  
  
"Oh my heavens what has happened?" the Lady asked with a rich accent. Kendal finally recognized the fair skinned woman as Lady Marin.  
  
"Lady Marin, a small mishap has happened. Nothing too big," Kendal replied under her mother.  
  
"What kind of mishap?" Lady Marin inquired while gazing at the crying Aide and her yelling mother.  
  
"The china broke," Kendal stated quite simply. Unfortunately for Kendal, this set Lady Marin off and soon her voice was joined in the cacophony of noises made by Aide and Mrs. Ingle.  
  
"OH MY HEAVENS! THE POOR CHINA!" Lady Marin was excitably proclaiming.  
  
"MY POOR CHINA-" Mrs. Ingle repeatedly yelled.  
  
"Booooooooo whhhoooooooo." Kendal could hear Aide sobbing. The noise was too much for Kendal to take. It honestly sounded as if a mass murder had occurred in the dining room. 'I swear if I hear one more person sob and complain I'll...'  
  
"Mommy!"  
  
'Oh no!' Kendal thought wearily, 'Why, oh why, out of all the people to come into the kitchen did it have to be Eliza?'  
  
"Mommy! Why is Kendal holding you up? And why is the china broken on the floor? Why..." Eliza's voiced melted in with the rest of the voices in the dining room. Kendal's head started to swirl with the overwhelming repetitive voices of her mother, Lady Marin, Aide, and Eliza.  
  
"My china..."  
  
"Oh Mrs. Ingle, your poor china!"  
  
"Boooooooooooooo whoooooooooooooooooooooooooo."  
  
"Oh this is absolutely dreadful I think I shall faint!"  
  
Kendal could feel the anger bubbling inside of her and knew she was going to lash out at any minute. Unable to restrain herself, Kendal finally snapped. "SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!!! Mother, your china can be replaced! Lady Marin, my mother's china will be replaced. Aide, stop feeling sorry for yourself and Eliza, you are not going to faint! So all of you shut your mouths and stop complaining about the china! The only time any of you are permitted to speak is if you are going to offer help in carrying Mother to the couch. Do you all understand me?!" A deadly silence fell over the room; everyone was completely shocked by Kendal's outburst. Kendal was deeply relieved to find the penetrating silence around her and soon went back to trying to make her way to the front room with her mother. The others just stared at her, still in complete shock of the normally restrained Kendal's outburst.  
  
"Do you need help?" asked a deep voice. Kendal turned her head slowly to see who was offering her help. The inquiring voice belonged to the dark haired gentleman that Kendal had early seen with Eliza and Prince Edward.  
  
"That would lovely," Kendal said to the man, looking straight into his dark eyes. With a quick nod, the man promptly walked over to the left of Mrs. Ingle and began to help haul her to the front of the house. Before Kendal and the man could get out of the dining room, a small voice called Kendal's name. Kendal halted and turned her head slightly to see what the person wanted.  
  
"Kendal, perhaps you should take mother to Doctor Ferguson's house," Aide said timidly. Kendal looked up to the ceiling and started to contemplate Aide's suggestion. Everyone's gaze was locked on Kendal and she could have sworn she felt their eyes burning holes into her.  
  
"Aide, that is a wonderful suggestion, but our carriage is tied up and there is no way Mother is fit to ride a horse."  
  
"She could use mine," Lady Marin suggested quite pleased with herself that she could be helpful.  
  
"Great," Kendal replied and then she turned her head in the direction of the well-built gentleman that was helping her. "Do you mind helping me bring to her the carriage?" Kendal pointedly asked the man.  
  
"Not at all," the man replied without a moment of hesitation.  
  
"Well then it's settled; off to Doctor's Ferguson's we go."  
  
To my Reviewers:  
  
...: Thank you for taking the time to read my story. I'm glad that its sounds interesting so far and I hope you will continue to read.  
  
DramaQueen007: Sorry for killing you with suspense with the cliffhanger laughs evil Actually, I hate cliff hangers too when I read a story, but some how I write them into my stories. : ) Thanks again for reading and reviewing my second chapter I'm so pleased that you are enjoying it so far! I hope you will continue to read and thank so much for your wonderful review!  
  
EvenSong: warning prepare for some flattery...My ever helpful and talented Beta, I'm so glad you are reading my story! As for my cold turkey addiction to the word said, I must say it is hard habit to break. Stupid said... Again thanks for all your help and as always the help is appreciated! : )  
  
Thanks again for the reviews  
  
Now just a little F.Y.I., I'm working on a school project that is due and there are no promises on an update time. Sorry. I'm hoping to update this story in a week crosses fingers, but school comes first. Also, fairy tale references are going to come up in later chapters. : )  
  
Thanks for reading and reviews are always welcome!  
  
Flummoxed 


	4. Meetings in the Street

By the time Kendal, Mrs. Ingle, and company arrived at Doctor Ferguson's small brown house, located in the center of the town's market place, it was late afternoon and the market place was buzzing with people. Kendal was patiently sitting in the Doctor's parlor while he examined Mrs. Ingle. While waiting, Kendal looked out the window in the parlor to see that everyone who had helped Mrs. Ingle was outside in the busy market street amusing themselves.  
  
Kendal saw that Adriana and the dark-headed man that helped Kendal lug around her mother were both visiting Andy at his family fruit stand. She saw that they were enjoying a lively conversation and each of them had a bright cheery smile on his or her face. Kendal scanned the overflowing market crowd to see that Lady Marin, Eliza, and Prince Edward were all looking at fascinating jewels at a jeweler's stand. Eliza's icy eyes were shining with greed as she examined the most exquisite necklace one could find. Kendal turned her head in disgust and looked to make sure Lady Marin's coachman and carriage were where they had been left.  
  
Sure enough, the orange, pumpkin-like carriage was sitting there drawing much attention to itself from the locals. Kendal could not believe that Lady Marin would own such atrocious thing. 'Who would want to ride in a pumpkin other than Cinderella?' she asked herself.  
  
Kendal wished she was outside in the crisp clean air with the others, but someone had to wait for the diagnoses of Mrs. Ingle. Everyone else had his or her own agenda, so of course Kendal was stuck sitting in the hot stuffy parlor. Forty long minutes had gone by since Mrs. Ingle was brought to the Doctor, and Kendal was on the verge of insanity. She was hot, bored, and could feel perspiration accumulating on her forehead. 'Gross,' Kendal thought wiping away some of the sweat.  
  
Finally Kendal heard footsteps clicking down the hall, and the doorknob to the room jingled; Doctor Ferguson entered.  
  
"Miss K. Ingle," the Doctor started off formally, "You will be pleased to hear that your mother's life is not in danger. However, I would like to keep Mrs. Ingle here tonight to exam her condition."  
  
"If that is what you feel is best for my mother," Kendal answered, still very worried about her mother.  
  
"Don't worry Miss K. Ingle, she will be just fine. You may show yourself out," Doctor Ferguson responded, and then quickly left the room. 'He is an odd fellow,' Kendal thought. 'Miss K. Ingle, what kind of name is that?' Kendal rose and found her way out of the stuffy Doctor's parlor to the bright main street of the town.  
  
Kendal hoped that whatever was wrong with her mother could be fixed so everyone one could go back to their lives. Pulling her concentration off of her thoughts, Kendal looked around to see if everyone was still where she had last seen them.  
  
They were; Lady Marin, Eliza, and the Prince were still at the jewelry booth and Aide and the gentleman were still at Andy's fruit stand. Kendal decided it would be safest to trek across the dusty dirt road in order to visit Andy's fruit stand instead of going to see Eliza at the jewelry stand. 'Besides I need to thank that guy,' Kendal pointed out to herself in justification.  
  
"Kenny," Andy called, smiling lightly as he saw her coming. Kendal gave Andy a seething glare for using her nickname, but decided to not say anything. It was useless to fight with Aide and Andy about a nickname. Adriana and the gentleman turned to see if in fact Kendal was coming up to the fruit stand or if Andy was having a psychotic moment.  
  
"Kendal, where is Mother?" Aide asked quickly, a worried expression on her face.  
  
"She's fine, but the Doctor wants to keep her for the night."  
  
"That means we are left to survive on are own?" Aide asked dubiously.  
  
"It's about time you girls learned survival skills," Andy remarked.  
  
"I'll show you survival skills," Aide retorted threateningly. This drew a short chuckle out of handsome man that Kendal had yet to be introduced to. Kendal stared at Aide questioningly to get her point across that she still didn't know who this stranger was.  
  
Aide took the hint and introduced them. "Kendal, I would like you to meet Sir Leonardo Saldi, one of Prince Edward's accompanying advisors. Sir Leonardo, this is Miss Kendal Ingle, my charming younger sister."  
  
"Nice to make your acquaintance," Sir Leonardo said charmingly, his brown eyes shining.  
  
"A pleasure to meet you Sir Leonardo," Kendal replied with as much formality as she could muster. Then the two of them shook hand lightly and Kendal could soon feel that his hands were chapped. 'He must work outside,' Kendal thought happily.  
  
"You can call me Leo, Miss Ingle," Leonardo said warmly.  
  
"If you wish, you may call me Kendal," Kendal said smiling up into Leo's face. 'The sun makes him look even better,' Kendal noted as she stared up at Leo's brown hair that it seemed even lighter in the sun. 'Even his face looks warmer in the sunlight!'  
  
"Actually, Kendal prefers the name Kenny," Andy said breaking the moment. Kendal's expression told Andy he was dead once they were a dark alley. Adriana started to giggle, while Leo stood there, smiling politely.  
  
"Leo, don't listen to Andy; he is a goofball," Aide said in between chortles.  
  
"Actually, insanity runs in his family," Kendal remarked with a straight face.  
  
"Speaking of family, Kenny I have a cousin that you should meet," Andy said with a wink, motioning to someone in the busy street.  
  
'Great. I'm going to meet a relative of Andy's. That's just dandy,' Kendal silently told herself as she tried to plaster a fake smile to her face.  
  
"Andy! You never told me you had family in town," Aide exclaimed while peering into the street to find Andy's relative.  
  
"You never asked if any of my relatives were in town, Aide," Andy responded. Adriana started to grumble something about men under her breath, irritated with Andy's response.  
  
"So does Andrew have a large family?" Leo politely inquired.  
  
"Andrew? Oh yes, that is Andy's full name, isn't it? To answer your question, Drewy has a very large family. I'm surprised they haven't fed him to the wolves yet in order to save some money," Aide cheerfully told Leo.  
  
"Drewy?" Andy asked, appalled by what Aide had just referred to him as.  
  
"I think Drewy has nice ring to it," Kendal added, clearly enjoying Andy's new nickname.  
  
"It kind of reminds me of my toddler days," Leo noted offhand.  
  
"You forget that Andy is still making his way through his toddler days," Kendal said looking Leo square in the eye.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey! This childish mocking is above a mature specimen as myself," Andy said while trying to puff out his chest in some manly, testosterone-inspired way. A quick jab in the stomach from Aide made Andy's puffin look deflate.  
  
"Do you three always interact like this?" Leo inquired clearly very interested in the three friend's behavior.  
  
"Yes," Kendal, Adriana, and Andy all replied at the same time. The three of them turned and glared at each other instantly. Soon the fake glaring turned into laughing. Leo silently watched the three, Kendal, Andy, and Aide, obviously perplexed, by the oddity of the group dynamic.  
  
"Andy! There you are!" exclaimed a female voice from behind Kendal.  
  
"Cherie! Cousin where were you?" Andy cried happily as he went to go meet his cousin. Cherie reminded Kendal of a female form of Andy; her fiery red hair, the classic pasty white Andy skin, and freckles that sprinkled all over her face matched Andy's perfectly.  
  
"Well isn't this a large group of people you're with Andy. Aren't ya gonna introduce me to them?" Cherie asked, her emerald eyes flashing with excitement.  
  
"Oh those people," Andy said lazily.  
  
"Yes, those people!" Cherie exclaimed with some overexcited hand gestures.  
  
'She's too flamboyant,' Kendal noted while watching the excited redhead.  
  
"Well let me see...The black haired one is Adriana Ingle-"  
  
"Oh you're Aide! I've heard so much about you!" Cherie interjected and then started to shake Adriana's hand enthusiastically.  
  
"Well isn't that nice," Aide responded shooting a questioning glance at Andy.  
  
"And the girl with the brown curls is Kendal Ingle," Andy said while motioning in the direction of Kendal.  
  
'Well aren't you a...plain girl," Cherie remarked while shaking Kendal's hand without any enthusiasm.  
  
'She did not just call me plain,' Kendal mentally seethed. 'I am not plain! I can't be. Can I?' She attempted to keep a semblance of a friendly smile pasted firmly to her mouth. "Aren't you a flamboyant girl," Kendal responded to Cherie. Cherie smiled happily and acted as if what Kendal had just said was the best compliment of her life. Andy, on the other hand, gave Kendal a look that said 'play nice'.  
  
"And the gentlemen is Sir Leonardo Saldi," Andy said directing the attention away from Kendal.  
  
"Why hello Sir Leonardo," Cherie tried to say it with a sultry tone.  
  
"Nice to meet you. I prefer to be called Leo."  
  
"Well I think I prefer to call you Leonardo," Cherie replied with a full smile. Leo gave Cherie a small, strained smile in return, while Kendal stood on the side appalled by Cherie. "You know what would be wonderful Leonardo?"  
  
"No?"  
  
"Well, I'm new in town," Cherie paused and continued, "and I would love it if someone would show me the ropes. Leonardo would you like to show me around?" Cherie then proceeded to bat her eyelashes flirtatiously.  
  
'This girl has no shame!' Kendal thought angrily.  
  
"I'm new as well, so I'm sure I wouldn't be much help in your endeavors to become acquainted with this town," Leo replied with a charming smile.  
  
"Oh, that's ok. We'll just have to find our way around together." Cherie then smiled and intertwined her arm with Leo's, leaving Leo no choice but to follow Cherie into the market place.  
  
"Well, she's a piece of work," Aide commented while watching Cherie disappeared in the distance with Leo in tow.  
  
"I don't like her," Kendal said shooting a glare in the general direction of where Cherie once was.  
  
"Awwww...Kenny are you jealous of my wonderful cousin?" Andy asked with fake sympathy.  
  
"There are so many thing wrong with your sentence I don't know where to start!" Kendal crossly exclaimed. "First of all your cousin is way too forward for my tastes! Plus, she has no shame and she is related to you! There is absolutely nothing to be jealous of!"  
  
"She has a point," Aide commented, thoughtfully nodding.  
  
"Oh please Kendal! I'm not blind! I have two eyes-"  
  
"Really?" Aide asked teasingly.  
  
"Aide hush for a minute. Kendal you are blind. You have a little thing for Sir Leonardo, Leo, the Prince's Advisor, or whatever you want to call him and you don't want to admit it! You are jealous that my cousin got to him first, and you know it," Andy informed her quite seriously.  
  
"Andy, you know me. You know I would never get into fight with someone over a man!" Kendal shot back at Andy.  
  
"Yeah. Kendal's right Andy, she's not that type of girl to hate someone for that petty of a thing-" Aide jumped in.  
  
"Plus, we all know that I'm not the type of person that is easily taken with nobility. I mean the nobles who fit into the uppers levels of the 'hierarchy' of the nobility are always snobby, selfish, gossipy, and plenty more of those evil adjectives. I really don't think I could like a guy from that type of class. I like my men simple," Kendal told Andy softly.  
  
"You girls are right," Andy responded while running a hand through his red hair. "You know I'm just protective of my family, and that includes Cherie, no matter what her faults are. She is my family. Kendal would you just please be nice to Cherie? After all, she is in a new town without friends. I also think you and Cherie would really hit it off if you two just tried."  
  
"If it really is that important to you I'll try to like Cherie," Kendal said a little begrudgingly.  
  
"Thanks Kendal, you're a real sweetheart," Andy replied happily while shooting a pearly white smile in Kendal's direction.  
  
"Is she your new sweetheart?" Aide asked faking a pout.  
  
"No! No one could take the place of my number one," Andy said looking into Aide's eyes. 'Here we go again...' Kendal told herself.  
  
"And who's your number one?" Aide playful asked.  
  
"Well you are-"  
  
"Ok I'm going to walk around," Kendal interjected before Andy and Aide got all lovey dovey.  
  
"All right sis and remember to be careful," Aide called as Kendal started to walk away.  
  
Kendal started her market place journey by walking along the dusty and busy main road. Soon Kendal found herself back in her daydream world. While zoning out in her own world, Kendal could have sworn she heard a sound from the alley on her right.  
  
Psssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssh. There it was again! The weird whisper sound. Kendal stopped in her tracks and looked to her right and her left. There was nothing and no one around her that would make that odd sound. 'I'm going insane! I could have sworn I heard something,' Kendal thought, still peering around looking for the culprit of the weird noise. Deciding that she was losing her last bit of sanity, Kendal started to walk again rather than stay and figure out what the sound was.  
  
Pssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssh. 'I know I heard it this time,' Kendal told herself. She then walked back to the dark alley on her right. "Somehow I know I'm going to regret this,' Kendal found herself thinking as she arrived to the entrance of the alley. 'Ok where is the sound maker?' Kendal suspiciously peered around looking for a hint.  
  
Suddenly, hands out of nowhere grabbed Kendal violently and dragged her farther into the dark alleyway. Kendal, too shocked to do anything, allowed the person to drag her down the alley. Finally, fear took over Kendal's mind and soon she was scratching her attacker trying to find a way out of their grip. Kendal got a firm grasp on the warm flesh of her assailant and she turned around to find herself staring into the icy blue eyes of her youngest sister.  
  
"Eliza! What the heck are you doing, scaring me like that in a dark alley?!"  
  
"Jeez, Kendal you didn't have to scratch me! You little-"  
  
"You were the one that dragged me into a dark alley!"  
  
"Well, I needed to ask you something, but I didn't want anyone to see us!"  
  
"So you made weird sounds and dragged me into a dark alley?! Have you lost all your marbles?"  
  
"Do you want to hear why I dragged you here or not?" Eliza impatiently asked her sister.  
  
"This had better be good Eliza." Kendal could see in the dim lighting of the alley that Eliza was fumbling with something behind her back. Once Eliza stopped fumbling, she brought out a paper bag into Kendal's vision line. "What is that?"  
  
"You won't believe this, but I bought a book."  
  
"Oh that's rich Eliza! Tell me another one! Let me guess: you are Queen of the World," Kendal giggled uncontrollably. Eliza had never once cracked open a book, and Kendal was not quite sure if Eliza could actually read.  
  
"I'm not joking!" Eliza exclaimed while guiding Kendal towards a patch of light so Kendal could see the book. "Kendal, I need you to look at this book and tell me if it will be useful or if I should return it."  
  
"I'm all for looking at your book so I can tell you to return it and get our family's money back!"  
  
"Sister! I honestly need your help and you read a lot and stuff..."  
  
"So I was your first choice, because I'm a book worm?" Kendal asked cynically.  
  
"Exactly. I'm glad we understand one another," Eliza said while flipping some of her golden blonde hair over her shoulder.  
  
"So are you going to show me the book?"  
  
"Oh right!" Eliza fumbled with her brown paper bag, took out a wide, flat book, and handed it to Kendal.  
  
Kendal examined the red book and searched for a title. Finally, after looking for the title She found it written in a shiny gold script, _A Guide on How to be a Fairytale Princess_. 'You have got to be kidding me,' Kendal mentally thought. Kendal skimmed through a few pages in the book to see simple stories about Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Snow White, and any other fairy tale princess imaginable.  
  
"Eliza, why in the world would you waste money on this thing?!" Kendal exclaimed shaking the red book.  
  
"Stop shaking it!" Eliza screamed.  
  
"Ok, ok."  
  
"The reason I bought this book is because Eddie-"  
  
"Eddie?" Kendal asked interrupting her younger sister.  
  
"Prince Edward," Eliza clarified for Kendal. "Anyway, Eddie has a thing for fairy tale princesses. He really wants to have a future wife that is out of a fairy tale, so I decided I was going to read up on the fairytale princesses."  
  
"And then what?"  
  
"Well, I was going to copy what the princesses did in their fairy tale and then Eddie will want to marry me!"  
  
"You must be jesting, Eliza."  
  
"No! The first tale I'm going to copy is a...Ella of Cinders? Or is it Cinders of Ella? Or Mella Ella? Kendal give me the book so I can look up her name again."  
  
"Eliza, I believe you are talking about Cinderella."  
  
"Yeah! That's her name! She has two evil stepsisters; her tale is perfect for my life!"  
  
"Sister I'd hate to inform you, but you don't have any step-sisters."  
  
"Oh that's no problem...I mean you and Aide can still be evil. It's perfect! You and Adriana won't even hafta act! You can just be yourselves," Eliza replied gleefully.  
  
"Gee thanks Eliza. I never new how much we meant to you," Kendal said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, that's alright, but what do think of the book? Isn't it going to be super helpful?"  
  
"Yeah, if you were in the third grade..." Kendal commented while looking at the gigantic bold letters in the book.  
  
"You said it is helpful! Excellent! Now I'm going to read me some fairy tales!" Eliza exclaimed and then she started to cheerfully skip out of the semi-dark alley.  
  
"Yeah you go do that..." Kendal called to the skipping Eliza. 'How in the world did I get stuck with a sister like her?' Kendal thought unhappily while making her way out of the alley. Kendal returned to the main road and started to walk towards the spices cart to see if there were any good sales. Much to Kendal's disappointment, there were no good sales at the cooking spice rack and she had to leave empty handed. Kendal started to make her way back to the fruit stands in hopes that Adriana and Andy had gotten all there sweet little gestures out of their systems.  
  
"There she is," Kendal heard a voice in the distance. A hand grabbed Kendal's shoulder, and Kendal found herself thinking 'Oh not again!'  
  
"Kendal we have all been waiting for you," Kendal heard Adriana say as she turned around. Sure enough everyone who was going to return to the Ingle's residence was waiting in the street quite impatiently. Kendal saw that Prince Edward and Leo were deep in conversation, while Eliza was examining some piece of jewelry. Meanwhile, Aide was glaring right into Kendal's face.  
  
"Aide what is your problem?" Kendal growled not at all happy to be returning to this 'little happy party'.  
  
"Nothing, but didn't you hear me. Everyone waited for you," Aide said somewhat beaming.  
  
"Great I'm so glad everyone could stand here and waste their precious time," Kendal said dramatically. This received a perplexed look from Aide, and two chilling icy blue glares from Eliza and Prince Edward. 'It's scary to see how much they are a like.' Leo shot an unnerving questioning glance in Kendal's direction. 'I hate that look; its makes me feel so uncomfortable' Kendal thought while walking behind Aide unhappily back to the group.  
  
"Come on Kendal we are walking home," Aide told Kendal as they approached the group.  
  
"Eddie, did you know Cinderella walked?" Eliza asked, smiling up at Prince Edward.  
  
"Oh wow that is interesting," Prince Edward responded and took Eliza's hand. The couple started to walk down the road together toward the Ingle house. Leo, somehow telling that Kendal was not in the mood to talk to him, began to follow Eliza and the Prince down the road.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Aide asked Kendal while walking besides Kendal.  
  
"I don't know. I suppose I'm just in an odd mood."  
  
"Maybe it's that time of month," Prince Edward commented still in earshot of Kendal and Aide. Kendal resisted sending the Prince a incensed glare, while Leo shot an apologetic look with his brown eyes at Kendal. Kendal gave Leo a small smile, unable to resist Leo's charm. Seeing that Kendal was smiling, Leo turned around so that he could where he was walking.  
  
"So what are we doing for dinner, Aide?"  
  
"Eliza said she would cook."  
  
"Eliza?!"  
  
Author's Note:  
  
I know, I know. Updating this story took a little longer than expected, but the chapter is extra long! See now everything is happy again! I just want to say thanks, again, to all the people who read my story! Reviews are wonderful and I appreciate them all! Thanks for reading! : )  
  
And now a note to my lovely reviewers:  
  
...: thanks for the review and this chapter hopefully gave you more about the mystery man (Leo)!  
  
Miss Piratess: I'm so glad that you're enjoying my story and like my characters! Also I agree with you on the fact that Kendal has the middle child syndrome, but hey what can she do about it! : ) I also agree that a lot of my character have their moments of shallowness, but I suppose that's what makes them interesting. Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews!  
  
DramaQueen007: Of course I appreciate your reviews! beams Thanks again for the fantastic compliments and I hope you also had a fun 4th of July!  
  
Evensong: I have to tell you I love how you explain grammar (I love my lessons!). Seriously, I see what you are talking about with the commas and what you said makes so much sense! I don't know what I would do with out you! Eliza has been the youngest sister and hopefully this chapter helped to clarify that fact. : ) Have a splendid time on vacation...after all vacations are the best!  
  
Borial: Thanks for the review! Here is an interesting tidbit on the Jane Austen comment.... I was actually watching The BBC production of Pride & Prejudice right before I wrote the first chapter of this story and really liked the sister relationships so that might have rubbed off a little. Who knows...I don't : ) All I know is I love Jane Austen (she is wonderful!). 


	5. Kitchen Mishaps

Click, click, click. Click, thump, click.  
  
"Kendal! Stop tapping your fingers," Aide snapped.  
  
"Oh sorry," Kendal replied softly, moving her hands away from the table. It had been over two hours since Eliza went into the kitchen to attempt to make an edible meal. Kendal, Aide, Prince Edward, and Leo were all commanded, by "CinderEliza" to sit at the dining room table and wait for the meal. After three minutes of awkward, stumbling conversation, the group at the dining room table decided to pass the long wait in silence.  
  
'I wish Eliza would hurry up,' Kendal thought as she felt her stomach groan in hunger. Kendal knew Eliza was not the astounding cook she had claimed to be to Prince Edward and Leo, and Eliza's actions definitely were proving this. For the past two hours, the dining room group had watched smoke seep through the kitchen door, smelled burning food, and heard the panicked cries of Eliza, all while waiting for her to complete the meal. Kendal sighed in impatience as she continued to listen to the chinking of the pots coming from the kitchen.  
  
CRASH.  
  
Kendal, along with everyone else in the dining room, turned to look at the kitchen door and ponder what Eliza had just done to make that earth shattering crash. The crash was Kendal's cue to go check on Eliza, and she silently made her way through the dining room toward the kitchen door.  
  
"Kendal, where are you going?" Aide asked from her seat.  
  
"I know where she's going," Prince Edward interjected. "She is going to the kitchen to boss around her enchanting younger sister. After all that is what evil sisters do." The Prince then nodded knowingly. Aide looked at the Prince dumbfounded by his remarks, while Leo sat the table frowning in the Prince's direction.  
  
"Excuse my audacity your majesty, but my sister and I are not evil," Aide said still trying to shake off her astonishment.  
  
"Sure, and next you'll tell me Eliza has never done a chore in her life!" the Prince angrily exclaimed.  
  
"A...Well...Actually-"  
  
"Preposterous!" Prince Edward said interrupting Aide. Kendal was stunned that Prince Edward knew such a big word.  
  
'I suppose he is full of surprises,' Kendal thought cynically. "Your royal majesty is quite right," Kendal replied with a small curtsey. "I must go boss around my feeble little sister and do justice for all the evil sisters of the world! Oh and I have some laundry she can do for me! I'm off," Kendal said, with as much sarcasm as she could muster. Unfortunately, Prince Edward was too dim to catch on.  
  
"You see Leo; I told you Eliza had evil sisters. I told you."  
  
"Yes, you are quite right, Prince. It is a shame," Leo remarked and Kendal could detect a hint of sarcasm in Leo's reply. She turned to look and Leo and he gave Kendal a quick wink before turning his attention back to the Prince.  
  
'Silly boy,' Kendal silently remarked as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
Once Kendal entered the kitchen, she wished she hadn't. The kitchen floor was splattered with an array of different colored sauces and the walls were also covered with Eliza's "special" recipes. Kendal looked around for her dear sister, to find Eliza whimpering and looking at a pot of something boiling over.  
  
"Eliza! Get that pot off of the burner before it all spills over!"  
  
"I don't know how!" Eliza whined.  
  
"Blow out the fire!"  
  
"How?"  
  
Kendal, exasperated, walked over toward Eliza with a glass of water in hand and threw onto the fire under the pot.  
  
"Oh that's how you do it," Eliza remarked cheerily.  
  
"Eliza, have you made any food to eat?" Kendal asked crossly.  
  
"Well, salad," Eliza replied timidly.  
  
"Where is it?" Eliza pointed towards a little pan on the stove and Kendal went over to it hoping Eliza was joking about the salad being on a burner. Sure enough Eliza was not joking, and there sitting in the pan were burnt lettuce shreds. "Eliza! You do not cook salad!"  
  
"But it was cold!"  
  
"It's meant to be eaten cold!" Kendal grumbled exasperatedly. "Eliza, have you made anything edible in the past two hours?"  
  
"Well..." Eliza started to say as tears slid down her face.  
  
"Don't cry sweetie, I'm here to help," Kendal told her little sister soothingly. Eliza, at the spur of the moment, gave Kendal a great big hug but then suddenly backed away.  
  
"That was awkward," Eliza remarked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm definitely going to agree with you," Kendal said disturbed by the odd moment of sisterly love.  
  
"Good. I'm glad we agree, but what about dinner?" Kendal stood in the kitchen pondering Eliza's question, waiting for an epiphany to come.  
  
"Ok here is what we are going to do. Since you used and burned up all the lettuce in our house we'll just have to make a different kind of salad."  
  
"And that would be?" Eliza asked nudging her sister along.  
  
"A fruit salad."  
  
"Gross!"  
  
"Hush Eliza! Now since it also looks like you ruined the beef," Kendal remarked glancing at the burnt piece of roast in the trashcan, "I suppose we will just have to heat up the left over chicken."  
  
"But it's left over," Eliza squealed.  
  
"So no one except you and me will know."  
  
"Oh, ok."  
  
"And it looks like we have some green beans. They can be easily put on the burner."  
  
"I hate green beans"  
  
"Well, too bad. I guess you are going to have to suck it up Eliza."  
  
"You know sometimes you can be an evil, evil, evil sister!"  
  
"I know," Kendal replied quite happily.  
  
"What about dessert?" Eliza asked impatiently.  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"Well we need a dessert!" Eliza whined like a toddler.  
  
"Fine, we'll make applesauce."  
  
"Applesauce!"  
  
"It is all we have Eliza!"  
  
"Don't yell at me!"  
  
"I'm not yelling at you!"  
  
"Yes you are!"  
  
"This is pointless, Eliza. We need to cook. I'll start heating up the green beans and chicken while you make the fruit salad. Here are the directions for the fruit salad. It is really simple; just follow the directions."  
  
"Ok," Eliza said and then skipped over to the fruit basket to get fruit for her salad.  
  
'How did I get a sister like her' Kendal found herself asking for the millionth time as she heated up the chicken. Once the task of heating up the chicken was complete, Kendal headed over to check on Eliza's progress.  
  
"How is it going Eliza?" Kendal asked.  
  
"I think I'm done," Eliza replied while throwing a banana peel onto the floor.  
  
"Eliza! Don't through stuff on the floor!"  
  
"I'll pick it up later," Eliza remarked off handedly while staring into the fruit salad. Kendal peered over Eliza's shoulder to look at the complete fruit salad and the salad actually looked edible!  
  
"Eliza, I'm impressed!"  
  
"I know, I know, I'm a domestic goddess!" Eliza exclaimed happily.  
  
"Suuuuuure. Anyway go put the fruit salad next to the chicken. Oh- here are the directions for making applesauce. Do you think you can make it?"  
  
"Yes, of course! After all I am just like Cinderella!" Kendal shook her and head and walked towards a burner to cook the green beans. She had just started to the cook the green beans when, she heard Eliza squeal.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kendal asked.  
  
"I can't find the cinnamon!"  
  
"Check the pantry shelf on the left."  
  
"Oh ok!"  
  
Kendal then went back to stirring the green beans, but soon she heard Eliza cry again. "What is the matter?" Kendal asked Eliza once again.  
  
"I'm not strong enough to mush the apples into the sauce," Eliza complained.  
  
"Ok, bring the pot here so I can do it." With Kendal's last comment Eliza began to saunter across the kitchen towards Kendal with the giant pan filled with sauce and apples. Unfortunately for Eliza, the banana peel that Eliza earlier threw on the floor chose at that moment to hinder Eliza by tripping her. Soon Eliza was squealing and trying to keep her balance.  
  
"Eliza, keep your balance," Kendal yelled as she quickly made her way towards Eliza.  
  
"I...I...ah!" The ever-graceful Eliza fell backwards and let the pot of applesauce fly through the air. Like a slow motion movie, Kendal stood helplessly as she watched the pot of applesauce fly over her head, and then she was drenched with applesauce.  
  
"ELIZA!" Kendal screamed and Eliza looked up at Kendal and started to giggle.  
  
"You look like the swamp monster," Eliza remarked in between chortles. The cold applesauce began to ooze down Kendal's face adding to the swamp monster appearance.  
  
"Kendal, Eliza, are you guys ok? "Aide asked poking her head into the kitchen.  
  
"We heard a crash," Leo added while also poking his head through the door into the kitchen.  
  
"Let me see," Prince Edward whined while trying to find room between Leo and Aide, so that he too could peer into the kitchen.  
  
"Kendal, oh my-" Aide broke off her sentence in uncontrollable laughter. Prince Edward and Leo turned to look at the gooey Kendal and they too joined in.  
  
"I'm glad you all find this so amusing."  
  
Author's Note:  
  
I know quite a bit of time has pasted since my last update, but I'm getting ready for school sighs. School is such a hassle sometimes. Anyway, Please expect my sincerest apologies for making my readers wait! : ) Thanks again to all my reader and reviewers! You guys just make my day!  
  
Notes to Reviewers:  
  
Miss Piratess: There are definitely going to be challenges in the friendship of Kendal and Leo. Nothing can be too easy! : ) Oh and I'm glad you like Eliza's idea to be a Fairy Tale Princess.  
  
Purple Mouse: Eliza and Edward are definitely "special." They do sort of seem toadish...  
  
Absurdity:Your review was so nice! I'm glad you like the sarcastic comments of my characters! I do too! Too bad that I can never think of sarcastic comments like that on the spot! Thank you for loving my entire story; your review was great! : )  
  
ElvenDreams: I definitely like your description of Eliza as a ditz. I think she may be more of a ditz than "evil" just because of the fact that she doesn't know any better. I think shallowness and being a ditz are big components that make up Eliza's character. And you will see what part Leo plays in the story... eventually laughs evilly Thanks for your review!  
  
DramaQueen007: Thanks again for your review to my story! I hope you are having fun being busy!  
  
EvenSong: My ever amazing Beta...I'm so happy my grammar is improving! cheers thanks again for all your help and have a great vacation (again)! Relax!!! : ) 


End file.
